


El mejor regalo

by souldarkyuko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldarkyuko/pseuds/souldarkyuko
Summary: Con el cumpleaños de Law cercas, Luffy se atormenta al no saber que puede regalarle a su aliado pirata y su novio, pero al llegar el día el chico de Goma se dará cuenta que el regalo ya se lo había entregado.





	El mejor regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic dedicado al cumpleaños de Trafalgar Law (6/10)
> 
> LawLu (Law x Luffy)
> 
> AVISO: Este Fan fic contiene BL si no te gusta este genero por favor evita comentar y pasa a retirarte del tema, cualquier comentario ofensivo sera ignorado.

Tiempo ha pasado desde que hice mi primera alianza pirata con Torao, mucho a pasado y sin darnos cuenta nuestra alianza se había convertido en algo más sentimental, ambos nos enamoramos y sabíamos que no había marcha atrás... o eso me dijo Nami.-

Luffy, debes hacerlo si en verdad lo quieres.- dijo Nami mientras dibujaba uno de sus mapas.

Pero... Torao no es de darle importancia a esas cosas.- dije molesto.- No quiero hacerlo enojar.

Luffy, un cumpleaños no siempre es malo.- respondió Nami, se giró hacia a mí y me lanzó un cuaderno.- Quizás Law no quiera festejar su cumpleaños por no recordar a su familia pero ahora que tu estas en su vida ¿No crees que será diferente?

No respondí a eso ya que en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, la gente cambia su manera de ver las cosas cuando gente positiva o gente como yo llega a sus vidas.-

Está bien, planeare algo.- dije feliz.- Iré con Robín para que me de ideas.

¿Por qué Robín?- pregunto Nami.

Por ella no me lanza cosas.- dije molesto mientras caminaba a la puerta.

¡Idiota!

Al salir del cuarto de Nami vi a Torao hablando con Chopper, sentí mariposas en el estómago pero sabía que era por mis sentimientos hacia el.-

Torao.- dije mientras los veía.- Torao

Sentí un leve empujón por detrás y al voltear vi a Zoro sonriendo.-

No recuerdo que este barco tuviera a un capitán tan tímido.- dijo Zoro.- Ve con él.

No soy tímido.- dije molesto.- Solo decidí respetar el espacio de Torao.

Law lo regaño por saltar sobre el todo el tiempo.- oí detrás de mí.

Al voltear vi a Brook parado con una taza en sus manos.-

Bueno, eso también.- dije apenado.- Soy molesto, ya me di cuenta.

No eres... Bueno, si lo eres.- dijo Zoro.- Solo que Law no está acostumbrado a recibir tanto cariño.

¿Quién no está acostumbrado?- se escuchó detrás de Zoro.

¡Torao!- dije sorprendido.

¿Quieres decirme algo?- pregunto Torao.- Sabes que puedes...

No dijo nada y miro a todos, al verlo molesto Zoro se llevó a Chopper y a Brook.-

Por esta vez el capitán es tuyo maldito.- dijo Zoro mientras se iba.

Ahora, ¿Qué querías decirme?- me pregunto Torao mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Nada, solo hablábamos de lo bien que se siente festejar un cumpleaños.- dije mientras dejaba que Torao siguiera acariciando mi mejilla.- Pero Nami dice que para algunos es muy doloroso festejar algo así.

Lo es.- respondió Torao deteniendo su mano.- Llega a ser doloroso pensar que nadie esta interesado en saber que día naciste.

¡A mi si me importa!- grite mientras sujetaba la mano de Torao.- A mi siempre me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

¿Hablabas de mí?- preguntó Law.

¿Qué?- dije, al darme cuenta de lo ocurrido me sonroje y me aleje de Torao.- Perdona, es que me dijeron que tu cumpleaños será pronto y quería hacer algo lindo por ti.

¿Así?- dijo Torao jalandome hacia el.- ¿Que tenías en mente?

Darte un regalo o hacer una fiesta.- dije mientras me acurrucaba.- O quizás solo legar a una isla y estar solo tú y...

Antes de terminar la oración Torao suelta su espada para así besarme mientras me abrazaba, me costaba respirar pero sabía que a él le gustaba besarme y explorar el interior de mi boca. Al separarnos trate de recuperar el aliento.-

Tienes que acostumbrarte a besar como un adulto.- dijo Torao.- Hay más cosas que quiero hacer contigo.

No... No todos exploramos algo más que el océano en nuestros viajes.- dije al poder respirar normal.- ¿Con cuantas mujeres te acostaste para besar así?

¿Quieres saber?- pregunto Law mientras acercaba su rostro.

No, la verdad no quiero saberlo.- dije molesto.

Caímos al suelo y aun yo entre sus brazos pensé en que debería regalarle pero nada parecía bueno para este hombre. El día tan especial había llegado y yo tenía las manos vacías, Sanji preparo un pastel y Zoro –a la fuerza- dio algo de su bebida que guardaba para más tarde.-

¡Felicidades Law!- gritamos todos.

Torao sonrió pero no se mostró muy emocionado, todos comenzaron a comer y yo aún pensaba que decirle para justificar la falta de regalo.-

Sombrero de paja ¿Hablemos afuera?- dijo Law.

Si.- dije mientras cargaba con muchos platos de comida.

Nami y todos los demás me desearon suerte para lo que sea que fuera a pasar, al salir caímos al suelo y Torao no dijo nada hasta que no termine con toda la comida que había llevado.-

¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunte mientras aun lambia el plato.

¿Y mi regalo?- pregunto Torao mientras extendía su mano hacia a mí.

Perdona.- dije al mismo tiempo de lambia aun los platos.- No... No te conseguí nada.

Tome su mano, al verlo note que sonrió y jalándome hacia el acerco su rostro al mío para terminar con un beso, pero esta vez no era uno de los que me robaban el aliento, este era más tierno y sencillo al separarnos un poco vi sonreír a Torao y las dudas llegaron.-

¿Por qué hiciste eso? No te traje nada.- dije confundido mientras me acomodaba sobre el.- deberías estar molesto.

Sabes, cuando te conocí...

Te enamoraste de mí, lo se.- dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

Si, y cuando te saque de aquella guerra hace dos años creí que te perdería.- dijo Torao mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabeza.- Por primera vez rece porque vivieras y pudiera ver esa tonta sonrisa de nuevo.

¿Qué pediste exactamente?- pregunte mientras me aferraba más a él.

Que jamás volvería a pedir nada a cambio de que tú vivieras.- dijo Torao.

Al oír eso no pude evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas, Torao al verme llorar comenzó a reír.-

¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el hombre.- ¿No te das cuenta? El verte vivo después de dos años y más fuerte, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños y este duraría hasta el día que yo...

No lo digas.- dije mientras tapaba la su boca.- No lo digas, por favor.

Nos volvimos a abrazar y dejando de llorar comencé a reír.-

¿Por qué te ríes?- dijo Torao aun abrazándome.

Por qué de haber sabido que yo era tu regalo, debí ponerme un moño.- dije aun abrazando a Torao.

Me sentí feliz de haber escuchado eso haciéndome desear estar al lado de Torao por mucho más tiempo, aun cuando digan que ya no habrá alianza, nuestros sentimientos no conectaran siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> © Derechos reservados a Eiichiro Oda de los personajes. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.


End file.
